


Don't Touch What's Mine

by ahunmaster



Series: Mutant AU [11]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Mutants, Attempted Murder, Don't piss off Megatron, F/M, Mob Boss Megatron, OCs - Freeform, Original Character(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-24
Updated: 2015-09-24
Packaged: 2018-04-23 04:08:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 893
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4862543
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ahunmaster/pseuds/ahunmaster
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Megatron tends to get a bit possessive, especially when it comes to some idiot trying to hurt his woman.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Don't Touch What's Mine

"Sir?"

 

Megatron and Bombrush looked up from a report to notice Shockwave entering the room.

 

"This had better be important, Shockwave.  We're in the middle of something."

 

"Forgive me, sir, but..."

 

Shockwave was hesitating.  He didn't hesitate.  This caused both men to give their full attention to the lanky man.

 

"It's about your lover, sir."

 

"Is Eclipse alright?" Bombrush asked.

 

"She's fine.  But she's a little shaken at the moment."

 

"Shaken?"

 

"Shockwave," Megatron kept his face neutral as he stared down his subordinate, "What happened?"

 

"Miss Eclipse... was nearly swiped by a car about an hour ago."

 

Bombrush was the first to react, putting his hand on Megatron's shoulder to keep the other from reacting too quickly.  But there was no need to as his boss took a deep breath and kept his temper in check.

 

"Is she hurt?"

 

"No, sir.  Just a little shaken.  Lugnut is with her at the moment in one of the safe houses."

 

"... This isn't just about her nearly getting into an accident."

 

"Lugnut believes the car was intentionally aiming for her.  He had to pull her back as the car jumped the curb.  And it only jumped it at the part of the sidewalk she was standing on."

 

Bombrush and Megatron gave each other a glance.  That wasn't just something a distracted driver did.  That was someone deliberately aiming.  And aiming for Megatron's woman no less.

 

"And he's certain that they were aiming for her?" Bombrush, always playing the other hand.  But he did have a point.  Though rather unlikely, there was still the possibility it was just a distracted driver.

 

"Lugnut seems to believe so.  And he has a good reason to think so."

 

"He does?"

 

"Yes, sir.  From what he told us over the phone, they were heading to the shopping district earlier when Eclipse nearly fell down the stairs."

 

Both men gripped their hands tighter, Bombrush's own hand digging into Megatron's shoulder, but they both waited for the other to continue.

 

"It was packed in the subway, but Eclipse says she thought she was pushed down the stairs.  Lugnut happened to be there to catch her, but couldn't see what had happened."

 

"She was pushed?"

 

"Yes, sir.  Lugnut says Eclipse is certain she was pushed.  But she couldn't distinguish if it was a hand or a stray elbow that had done so."

 

That was disturbing.  A near-trip down the stairs and nearly getting hit by a car.  Those weren't coincidences. That was someone out to get you.

 

"Which safe house are they at now, Shockwave?"

 

"Fifth and Parker, sir."

 

"Move them into a better one.  Tell Lugnut to get more of his men with him.  I don't want Eclipse unprotected if there is a more serious attack.  And increase security here and at our priority sites."

 

"Of course, sir.  Should I prepare your apartment for lockdown?"

 

"... Not now.  We don't know how good this guy is or who's behind it.  We'll either have to keep Eclipse underground for a bit or we may have to use it as a trap."

 

"Yes, sir," Shockwave bowed and left the room.

 

Bombrush turned to look at the other, letting go of his shoulder. "Do you think it's Nemesis?"

 

"He seems most obvious.  Optimus would never hire hit men to take out close associates or their loved ones."

 

"A rogue officer maybe?"

 

"Very unlikely.  Still, Optimus would have their badge if they tried to antagonize her with threats of arrest..."

 

"I'll have our men check into the police and see if we've pissed off anyone as of late."

 

"Still, this hit man is not a very good one.  Pushing a target down the stairs and then trying to hit them with a car?"

 

"Maybe they're not after her life."

 

"True.  Perhaps it's just to antagonize her."

 

"Hurt her to get to you."

 

"That sounds more like Nemesis," Megatron growled out the name of his rival mafia boss, "I wouldn't put it past him to want to see my Eclipse hurt and suffering."

 

"Definitely sounds like his M.O."

 

"We'll have to check out our web.  It seems a little wasp has gotten through our defenses."

 

"Our connections should be able to find them soon.  Hopefully we won't have to risk Eclipse going out again to lure the man out."

 

"Not if this person was sent to kill her."

 

"With his sloppy work, I doubt it." Bombrush stood up to prepare to leave, "Our men should be able to find them soon."

 

"Make sure he talks.  And use whatever means necessary to get him to talk."

 

"Of course," the older man chuckled darkly, "As if he'd get off so easily for going after your woman."

 

"He won't," Megatron said as he glared at the wall, "He'll be an example for any other hit man who's hired to come after Eclipse."

 

Giving one last chuckle, Bombrush nodded to his old friend before leaving the office and Megatron to his thoughts.

 

He was livid.  How dare someone go after Eclipse.  If anyone so wished to get to him, they were a coward to try to get to him through his own lover rather than confront him.

 

Megatron would be sure to send a message to them all.  To Nemesis.  To Optimus.  And to anyone else who dared to get in his way.

 

You touch Eclipse, you pay with your life.

 

END


End file.
